Be My Valentine
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Valentine's Day/White Day one-shot special: Kaida's heart is broken when she was dumped before Valentine's Day. Now this is Takao's chance to prove that he wants to be more than just her friend. The shojo of all shojo for Valentine's Day! TakaOC MaxOC


**Obviously this was meant to be released on Valentine's Day, but because I have poor choice of timing and organization, it's late and I decided to release this close to White Day instead. But I forgot until Sora-Chii reminded me just a while ago…**

**The only OC's in here are the 2 main character OC's and 2 others that are only mentioned but never appears. **

**But even though they're called OC's, they're basically people I know in real life. Kaida, being me in particular. Anna is my good friend, Sora-Chii.**

**This is my Valentine's Day special; it's not related to my other stories even though Kaida is in both this story and my other ones. Those that already know my previous stories as well as my next generation stories know Kaida ends up with Kai by vote; but being with Kai over and over again kind of makes me want to change things a bit.**

**This is also one of those stories I've wrote that really falls under the shojo genre, so it's pretty different from my usual style. **

* * *

A young black-haired, green-eyed girl with a white shirt, jeans, and a black trenchjacket over her white shirt sat staring at the pond before her holding her knees. She sighed and hugged her knees closer to her chest. 

Behind a tree, two blondes and a red-head popped their heads into view to see her.

"She looks pretty depressed…" said Max worried,

"I know…" said the other blonde a girl with wavy hair, whose head is below Max's as they watched.

"Well now what do we do now that we found her?" Daichi asked who's below the girl above him.

"Uh…Anna? What do you think?" Max looking down at the girl.

"Maybe we should leave her alone for a bit…" Anna suggested.

"You mean bit _longer_ right?" Daichi asked, "We've left her alone for a long time now…"

Anna sighed,

"Daichi, you will understand the pain of a broken heart when get older," she said putting a hand on Daichi's head.

"I feel really bad…" said Max with a cute worry face one.

"Why? You didn't do anything," said Daichi with a sweatdrop.

"Well…I did know quite some time ago that Rei wanted to break up with Kaida but I didn't really say anything because I thought Rei was going to do it sooner than later. And I kept thinking that and kept putting it off until it was too late I guess…" Max confessed.

"Why did you not tell us?!" Anna smacked Max from the back of his head.

"He just said: He kept putting it off because he thought Rei would do it sooner than later!" Daichi repeated.

"But still! That jerk! It's because he kept putting it off that he ended up breaking up with her a week before Valentine's Day!" said Anna with an anime vein.

* * *

Takao sat around his dojo anxiously. He kept moving when he sat, he paced, and constantly fidgeting his left hand when he sat still for once. The door opened and Takao rushed to the door and almost ran over Max. 

"Takao! Calm down!"

"You found her?!" he asked worriedly,

"Yeah, we did, she's…fine," said Anna,

"If you call that fine, I don't want to see what depressed is," said Daichi and Anna hits him from behind,

"Don't mind him…"

Takao looked away and stayed in deep thought, worrying about Kaida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, for being the smartest person on the team right after me, you did something pretty stupid," Kai commented sitting next to Rei with his arms crossed and one leg over the over. The two sat on a bench in the park, doing some talking.

"Please Kai, I already have everyone else on my back, I don't need yours too!" said Rei and lifted his head up and sighed.

"I'm not your enemy and I don't hate you, Rei; and as much as I want to, I'm not good at comforting people. I'm more of a listener kind of person," said Kai in a monotone voice.

"I'm just concerned…no one likes to be dumped and I did it before Valentine's Day…" Rei groaned and his head met his hands again.

"Why didn't you do it sooner like you were supposed to? No guts?"

"Yes! I admit it! And Kai, once you get yourself a nice girl for a girlfriend, you'll understand exactly what I'm talking about right now."

"If she was such a 'nice girl' to you, then why dump her at all?"

"Ugh! I don't want to talk about it! For all I know, Anna or Takao sent someone to spy on me or something to get information…I can trust you right?"

"You know I don't gossip."

"Right…to summarize: I found someone else more important to me than her."

"That's very unfortunate for Kaida…"

"I know! Stop making me feel worse!"

"Sorry…told you I'm not good at this…" said Kai with the same tone throughout the whole conversation. Rei let out another sigh. The moment he gets home; they'll all start laying it on him again.

* * *

Kaida walked into her favorite store with a depressed look. 

"Kaida-Chan! It's been a while since you've came in here!" the young woman handling the store nearly squealed, waving to her.

"Hey…" Kaida greeted,

"Kaida? Did something happen? What's wrong?" the woman asked with concern. Kaida looked around and noticed it's a slow day since no one else is in there.

"It's…nothing…"

"Aww, Kaida-Chan. You don't just say it's nothing with a face like that! Why don't you browse a bit? Then we can talk okay?"

Kaida looked over the store again and shrugged.

The store was cute-looking. With lots of cute designs on paper to write letters on, stuffed animals or mascots, cute pencils and pens, cute key chains…Kaida is starting to wonder why she even liked this store in the first place. Oh yeah, It's got anime, manga, and video game items here as well. Kaida went next to the counter to look at the brooches. She closed her eyes and moved onto another area. The store girl looked over to where Kaida was just a second ago.

"_Hmm…didn't her boyfriend buy her that cute heart one with wings? And then…oh yeah! She got him that cool sword one! Ah now I remember. She's the one that picked out the yin-yang necklaces for her and her boyfriend! He was mighty cute too!" _

Kaida's black half of the yin-yang necklace can be seen easily because she wears a white shirt. Sometimes it's tucked in like Rei does it but Kaida forgot to hide to today...

Just then, the little bell above the door chimed catching both Kaida and the store girl's attention.

"Takao-Kuuuuun!" the store-girl greeted. Takao lightly smiled back,

"Hey, looking good today!" he commented.

"Aw, you're sweet! You little player!"

"Heh, you know me!" Takao winked and then looked for Kaida since he saw her through the window.

When she felt Takao's presence approach her, Kaida turned to face him.

"Takao."

"Hey, Kaida…I thought I'd find you here," said Takao gently trying to put up a smile.

"Hn…"

"You know, um, I know you want to be alone to think things through. But, you know if you feel like talking at all…like a teensy-weensy bit…even a hunch…you know like-"

"I get it Takao," Kaida interrupted.

"Sorry…but anyway, so, if, you know….if you feel like talking, no matter how small that feeling is, you can always come to any one of us on the team. Anyone, even my brother…or Daichi but I wouldn't talk to him about things like this…and-"

"I got it, Takao…thank you. I truly appreciate you and the others being there for me…"

"…You're welcome. We're all a bit, okay we're all pretty concerned and pretty worried about you…and Daichi is afraid you won't give him any chocolates on Valentine's Day but that's not the point!"

"Well, you can let Daichi know that once I see that he cares, he'll get what he wants," said Kaida and Takao nodded.

"So…"

"I don't feel like talking now, Takao," Kaida answered before Takao could even ask.

"Well…how about if we leave the store first? Then would you feel like talking?"

"…Maybe…You want to listen?" Kaida asked and Takao quickly nodded,

"Yes! I mean, I really do…yeah…"

"Okay then, let's go," Kaida motioned and Takao let out a deep breath and happily follows.

* * *

"Wow, that's a big box," said Hiromi looking at the big heart-shaped box that Anna was holding. The two went out for some Valentine's Day shopping and Anna was looking for something special. 

"What? What I can I say? Max deserves every bite of this! He loves sweets right?"

"Well that's true…" said Hiromi nodding,

"Aren't you going to get something big for someone special?"

"_If_ I had someone special. I'm waiting for the perfect guy!"

"Didn't you have a crush on Takao?"

"That was before! Shut up!" Hiromi snapped, blushing.

"'Before' wasn't that long ago. Why did you stop liking him?"

Hiromi calmed down,

"Well…it's kind of obvious really…"

* * *

Valentine's Day was almost here, but Rei and Kaida still spent most of that time avoiding each other if they can. And their friends were getting tired of their immaturity. 

"Rei, you're the man so you go to the lady!" Hiromi ordered to Rei one morning.

"Ugh…can we talk about this after I finish making breakfast?" Rei asked who was true to his word making breakfast for everyone. Normally, Kaida would be there to help and learn while she's there but ever since the breakup, she avoided the kitchen more than any other place in Takao's dojo. Kaida also tends to skip breakfast and eat brunch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, under the sun and in the nice breeze, Rei and Kaida stood facing each other but avoiding each other's gazes.

"Um…I assume Max or someone told you come out here?" Rei asked and Kaida nodded.

"Well…I guess we weren't taking it the mature way," Kaida admitted and Rei nodded.

"I just didn't want to make it worse," said Rei sadly.

"And I didn't want to feel any worse," Kaida confessed.

"Are you ready…now?"

"Let's just get it over with…"

Rei closed his eyes and reached for his half of the yin-yang and took it off. He opened his eyes again and handed the white piece back to Kaida who took it and held it in her hands.

"I'm sorry…"

Kaida only nodded and didn't once look at him; she quickly turns around and leaves the dojo's backyard and out to town, leaving Rei standing there in guilt; because he knew he won't be capable of drying her tears anymore.

Valentine's Day: 

"Rei found someone else?!" Anna nearly exclaimed while working in the kitchen with Hiromi to make some last-minute-extra-special chocolates and in Anna's case, brownies.

"Yeah, I thought you knew of all people," said Hiromi putting candy on her heart chocolate.

"No!"

"I guess you were too busy comforting Kaida. But yeah, Rei found someone else," said Hiromi as if it wasn't a big deal.

"How can you be so calm? It's horrible I tell you! Next time you tell someone you love them, make sure they're _the one_! Is that so much to ask?!" Anna scolded to an invisible Rei.

"Are you going to double-think your decision about your confession then?" Hiromi asked and finished the last-minute touches on her chocolate and handed the icing to Anna.

"Okay………I'm done thinking. My decision is still yes! I will do it today!"

"I'm glad you're confident," said Hiromi with a smile and started wrapping her chocolate.

"Hey, who's that for anyway?" Anna asked pointing at Hiromi's chocolate.

"For Kaida. I know we're supposed to give chocolates to our male friends but I think Kaida needs something sweet right now. Nothing like sweets to mend a broken heart!"

"Why didn't I think of that…?" Anna asked herself, "Hey, who is this 'new girl' Rei met anyway?"

"I think it's Mao-Chan…" Hiromi replied while putting some finishing touches on all her chocolates with some sprinkles.

"Mao?! She's in China! How did Rei 'meet a new girl' if he already knows the girl? And that girl is all the way in China!?"

"If I knew that, I would've understood the situation by now," said Hiromi.

"Good points…"

* * *

The team gathers around by the T.V. The boys waiting for the chocolate and the girls, excluding Kaida, arrived with just that. 

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Anna and Hiromi announced with small packages of wrapped chocolate for their close male friends.

"YES!" Daichi nearly exclaimed and reached for them but the girls quickly lifted them out of his reached.

"Patience, Daichi," said Hiromi and started handing hers out first. Daichi fidgeted impatiently, knowing that Hiromi was taunting him. Hiromi hesitated and held a smirk making Daichi really frustrated and about to get angry. But she smiled and handed the last box to Daichi who took it greedily and soon from Anna as well. Anna noticed that Kaida wasn't even here and was slightly worried about her location.

"Oh!" Anna then just remembered that Kaida told her where to find her chocolates so she can give them out for Kaida. Kaida had to hide them from Daichi specifically. Anna quickly rushed out of the room to retrieve Kaida's chocolates for her friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaida went to her favorite café to have some things to eat to forget her troubles earlier this morning; but didn't realize there would be couples sharing spending their Valentine's Day at a café and was about to leave if she didn't bump into a short stranger on her way out. The stranger, wearing a hat, a large coat, and sunglasses turned out to be Ming Ming in disguise. She even tucked her hair into the hat so that her bright sky blue hair wouldn't stand out. With Ming Ming's pleading, Kaida stayed at the café with her.

"You have no one special to spend today with Ming Ming?" Kaida asked and Ming Ming shook her head,

"Nah, even if I did, I wouldn't have the time. Got a show to perform today. You know about it right? Are you going with Rei? It's a special performance just for couples!" said Ming Ming cheerfully but tried to keep her voice down so fans won't detect her and see her through the disguise.

"No…" Kaida replied, "I'm not going with Rei…or anyone. But you can expect Anna there with Max. If Anna tells him how she feels today and he accepts which he most likely will," Kaida explained and Ming Ming lightly gasped,

"Oh how romantic! I'll give it my best just for them! Oh wait…you're not going?" Ming Ming asked who just realized what Kaida said before mentioning Anna and Max. Kaida shook her head,

"Haven't you heard? We're broken up," said Kaida and slapped her yin-yang necklaces down on the table to show her the proof and took another drink from her strawberry milkshake.

"Oh I'm sorry, Kaida-_Chaaaaan_! I can sing a tribute to jerks tonight if you want! That is, if he was the dumper and you were the dumpee…"

Kaida sweatdrops,

"Um, no thanks…not every male dumper should be labeled as a jerk. I guess I just wasn't good enough for him…"

"Don't say that! Oh! How about I hook you up with one of my former teammates! We're still close! Why don't I set up a date with Garland? Oh wait! Brooklyn! Ah! Didn't you used to like Mystel?"

Kaida's sweatdrop only got bigger,

"I really don't think that's going to make me feel any better…"

"That's not true! You need a new object of desire!"

"Well that's one way to put it…" Kaida admitted, "So maybe…"

"Mystel then?!"

"Um…I don't mean now…" Kaida raised a hand to stop her from getting more ideas.

"Oh…well, let me know if you want me to help you out! I'm sure we'll find yourself a new hot blader for a boyfriend!"

Kaida only nodded as she stares outside the window at the happy couples walking down the streets.

"You know Ming Ming, I know someone that really likes you. Maybe you can give him some chocolates," said Kaida turning back to Ming Ming,

"Who doesn't really like me?" Ming pointed out drinking her own shake.

"_Well…Hiromi doesn't," _Kaida thought with a sweatdrop.

"Well, he's technically a fan boy, but if you give him a chance I'm sure he'll calm down and treat you like a normal person. Isn't that what you want sometimes? People to like you for who you are not because you're a star?" Kaida asked and Ming Ming stopped drinking and wet her lips. Kaida was one of those people. Kaida herself is a Ming Ming fan as well but treats Ming Ming pretty normally and the two became friends.

Kaida then thought of Takao; yeah, it was Takao that arranged a meeting for the two when she told him she was a Ming Ming fan.

"_Wow…I guess I never thought about how much he's done for me. Letting me stay at the dojo, sneaking me onto the team under Kai's nose (with a boy disguise), helped me stay on the team after Kai found out I was a girl, the list sure does go on…" _Kaida thought but snapped out of it when Ming Ming started talking again to answer her earlier question.

"…I guess so. As much as I love to sing and beyblade, sometimes the whole being a star thing gets out of control and the fans can be really crazy. But if you're talking about the geeky kid on your team, I'm gonna have to say no," said Ming and continued to drink.

"Oh Ming Ming, Kyoujyu is pretty normal once you get to know him. And I'm sure once he gets to know you; you are everything he ever wanted. You two are different but opposites can attract so who knows, right?"

Ming Ming only shrugged.

"What? Afraid it will work out and people will find out that you're dating a 'geeky-looking-kid' as you called him?" Kaida guessed and Ming Ming hesitated before slightly nodding.

"Well I was just suggesting…maybe I should get back to the dojo, everyone is probably worried about me because nobody looks at the note stuck to the fridge anymore these days," said Kaida and waited for Ming Ming's reply.

"Yeah, I might need to get back too; my manager might kill me if I don't. I need to rehearse," said Ming Ming looking at her watch and then standing up,

"Oh he won't kill you, you're too cute and popular," Kaida pointed out and Ming Ming winked,

"So true! And remember, Kaida, I got a list of guys for you to find your new 'object of desire' alright?"

Kaida nodded, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Ming Ming…Oh! One favor Ming Ming!" Kaida called for Ming as she reached into her pockets.

"Yes, Kaida?"

"I'm sure you of all people can get excess to some good chocolates…so here's my money to buy them with and then can you send it to this address?" Kaida asked handing Ming Ming the items. Ming Ming looked at the piece of paper with the address on it.

"Scotland? Wait a minute, you have 5 addresses on her and it's all in Europe! And this is a lot of money for just one good chocolate for one friend."

"Oh right, um, I need you to pick up a few more. I have a good friend in Scotland and well, you can send it to Johnny McGregor of the Majestics, he'll get it to her for me. But to make sure he doesn't eat it himself, I need to get him something and because I'm getting Johnny something, I really should give the rest of his team something so I end up spending way more money just to deliver that one to a friend!" Kaida explained and Ming Ming nodded, trying to follow.

"Okay then! I'll do my best!" said Ming Ming with a bright smile and Kaida felt a bit better talking with another friend that day; also relieved that she can get something for her friend in Scotland.

* * *

Anna took a deep breath to calm herself down even more. 

"Um…Anna? You've been breathing like that for the past minute," said Max who was standing there waiting for what Anna called him for, "Are you okay?" he asked with concern. Anna almost melted right there,

"_He's so CUTE!" _and she started burning up again.

"Uh…A-Anna?" Max waved a hand in front of her until she snapped out of it.

"Y-Yes! Oh! Right! Um…" Anna was red again and took in one last deep breath before quickly reaching behind the couch and taking out the giant heart-shaped box she bought with Hiromi and held it out in front of her with a batch of brownies with pink icing hearts on them, were put on the box too.

"I...I...you know..."

Max blinked a couple of times before he started decipherwhat she was trying to say.Of course, he'll accept the chocolate and the delicious brownies, but he still needed to know what she said. He started turning red when he finished figuring that part out and realizing how much Anna's been turning red the whole time.

Anna kept her eyes shut the whole time; she started to open on eye when Max hasn't said anything yet. She then felt Max's hands on hers and they both held the heart box. She looked at him and was about to lose feeling in her legs from seeing Max's sweet, sweet…sweet, sweet smile.

"I feel the same way…"

"_YES!!! YES! YES! YEEEEESSS!!!" _Anna mentally cheered and now had to hold it in and let it out later. Right now, she just wants to enjoy this moment without disrupting it.

* * *

Kaida stopped walking around and she looked up, 

"_Did something good just happen? That was a weird feeling…" _she thought and continued walking until she came upon a beydish and she realized she was in the park. Looking around she saw the park was empty. Probably because everyone was spending time with their special someone and the kids are left at home or something. Kaida pulled out her beyblade and launcher and she launched her beyblade into the dish and watched it spin around for a bit. She then saw it spun a heart shape instead of a continuous loop. She stared at it with a sweatdrop,

"Does the world hate me or something…?" she asked out loud. She was about to call back her blade when another one joins hers. Kaida blinked and looked around. From behind a tree, Takao came out holding his launcher.

"Hey, princess," he greeted with a smile.

"Takao?" Kaida raised a brow, surprised to find him out here instead of eating his chocolates at home...or he could be out here avoiding his grandpa, that's another possibility.

"Kaida?" Takao did the same thing back.

"Very funny…what are you doing here? Did you already finish your chocolate?" Kaida asked tilting her head a bit. Takao shook his head,

"Not all. You know, I kind of prefer if I receive the chocolate from the person its from," said Takao taking out the wrapped package from his pocket, "Well it's probably melted now…" he said just above a whisper and only just realized that fact.

"I'm sorry then," Kaida apologized,

"No, it's okay. I was just looking around for you to see if you're doing better today. No one saw you this morning. And Hiromi has something for you as well," Takao explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…" Takao noticed that their beyblades stopped spinning.

"…Takao?" Kaida said his name to see if he's okay.

"You…you're okay right?" Takao asked and Kaida blinked.

"I guess so…talking with people helps," Kaida admitted nodding her head.

"That's good…"

"Yeah…"

The two picked up their blades and they sat against a tree together.

"Here, want some?" Takao offered holding up Kaida's Valentine's chocolate to him.

"You're actually offering to…share food?" Kaida asked raising a brow and looking at Takao strangely.

Just about a month ago when they ordered pizza for dinner, Kaida and Takao got into a fight about what to put on the pizza. (The only reason why they had to order anything at all was because Rei was sick and no one else can cook.) Takao wanted everything while Kaida wanted nothing so the pizza was just plain cheese pizza. Then when Kaida won the argument, they both ended up reaching for the last slice and got into a fight about that with reasons like 'I always get the last slice' or 'I need food to grow' and with back talk like 'That's exactly why I should get the last slice for once!' or 'You're not going to get any taller!' but in he end, Takao won the last slice mainly because he's physically stronger vs. Kaida winning earlier because she's mentally stronger giving out better reasons why they should just have cheese pizza. But overall, the very fact that Takao's offering to share _chocolate_ surprised Kaida to no end.

"Well yeah, they give you cavities anyway and Daichi will most likely realize that after he takes a bite from an ice cream and start screaming," said Takao trying to bring in some joking humor.

"True…Okay then, if it's alright with you. It's my gift to you," Kaida reminded,

"Just go ahead."

She picked one and plopped it into her mouth. It felt nice…nice to share some special alone time with someone close. Kind of like with Rei….

When the two finished the small chocolate package, Takao stood up,

Kaida blinked,

"What's wrong, Takao?"

For a while now, Takao's actions has troubled Kaida greatly. Sometimes, he'd be rambling a lot. He would talk and talk. It made her worry that he might be turning into a girl…Not just the constant talking, he shared food just a while ago and he keeps making up the most ridiculous or random excuses to speak with her sometimes, one of them being 'Hey, I know you're eating your brunch and probably don't feel like talking but I want your opinion on something. If we were to get a pet, would you want a cat or a dog?' That was the last time Takao ever brought up the word 'cat' in front of Kaida…(you know, cat? Neko? Rei?)

"Um, Takao?" Kaida raised a hand and gently pulled on his jacket to get his attention.

"There's something I've been meaning to say. And…it took me a long time just to build up to the courage to do so…"

"If there's something you want to say, then you can go ahead and say it…I mean, it's a lot quicker than going around the subject hoping I get it when you know I won't," said Kaida, even she admits she's not the brightest little light bulb on a Christmas tree if people don't tell her stuff directly. Though Takao was thinking more of 'naïve' than 'dense.'

Quick flashback:

"_Ugh! I swear! That girl is such a slut!" Hiromi exclaimed,_

"_Now, that's a harsh word," said Rei who regretted ever joining in the conversation. But at least he and Kaida were playing Chinese checkers so he wasn't listening to half of what they were saying. _

"_No it's not!" Hiromi protested, "Because she really is one!"_

"_Well Rei doesn't even go to our school so he wouldn't know that girl anyway," Takao pointed out. _

"_Ugh, but still. She just drives me nuts! I swear, she's going to become a prostitute when she grows up! Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if she starts being one next year!" _

"_I actually have to agree with you," said Takao nodding,_

"_Come on guys, no one likes to be talked about behind their backs," said Rei taking the justice side. Kaida finally lifted her attention from the game and turned to her friends,_

"_What's a prostitute?" _

"……" _Takao, Hiromi, and Rei all stared at her with weird looks._

Present:

Takao took in a deep breath.

"Before Valentine's Day arrived, I spent quite a lot of time…um…"

"Yes?" Kaida asked and stood up, waiting for Takao to turn back around to face her.

"I…I've tried, well I…"

Takao started to go red that even Kaida can notice it now. He turned around to face her and took in another deep breath,

"I like you! As in, I really like you! Possibly even love…"

"Takao…" Kaida blinked and then turned slightly red herself, "Takao…I just got out of a relationship…"

"I know. I know this is a bit…well, not the best time to tell you something like that but…I just couldn't wait any longer. I've liked you even before you and Rei got together…" Takao admitted as he lowered his head staring at the ground.

Kaida's eyes widened. That long?!

"_Takao…just how long ago…?"_

"And I hate it! I hate the fact that I'm the beyblade champion, I always believe I can do anything so long as I keep trying and not give up! But I can't even ask a girl out until it was too late!"

"…Takao, I'm sorry…"

"No…it's not you. I…I'm sorry. But Kaida, I need to know…"

"Hm…?"

"I want to know why. Am I…not good enough?" Takao asked with pleading eyes.

"No Takao, that's not it…"

"What? Am I…just a friend?" Takao already assumed all of the possible answers, "Why can't I be more than that? I _want_ to be more that. And I know…I know I can love you more than any other guy you meet ever could. A-And I know this is a bad time so…I was at least hoping that when you're ready for a relationship again…you know, well…think of me?"

Kaida looked away and puts a hand over her mouth, trying to tone down the heat with her cold hands; and taking in all of what he's saying. She knew the silence must be killing him, and he puts her hand back down to her side and she looked at him,

"Takao, you've always been there for me. For everything and I'm sorry I was so blind to your affections before…the least I can do if give you a chance…" said Kaida with a light smile. The next thing she knew, she was picked up and Takao spun her around in joy,

"T-Takao!"

"Oh sorry! Just…thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Whoa!" Kaida placed her fingers on his lips when they got a slight too close, "Hold the kiss. I know you're grateful but…I didn't say I was ready," Kaida reminded.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry!" Takao apologized with a sheepish smile.

"WE GOT IT!"

Takao and Kaida nearly had a heart attack when they heard that loud shout; they looked over at a line of bushes to see Max and Daichi giving each other a high five.

"Now we can show this at their wedding!" said Max to Daichi and the two ran off with a video camera.

"…I am going to KILL YOU TWO!" Takao shouted and ran after the two leaving Kaida in a confused state before slowly following them.

* * *

"Anna! Guess what we got?!" Daichi shouted as he and Max ran into the dojo and into the kitchen where Hiromi and Anna were once again hard at work with sweets, making cupcakes. 

"What?" both Anna and Hiromi asked; but Max and Daichi began speaking at the same time.

"…Shut up!" Hiromi shouted and the two did just that, "One at a time!"

"Well, it was my idea since he was practicing his 'confessing' on some of us and it was quite embarrassing…" Daichi started,

"So Daichi grabbed a hold of me a while ago and we took a camera with us to find Takao," said Max and that explained to Anna why he was off in such a hurry earlier.

"And now we have to hide the tape because I think I hear Takao…" said Daichi was looked outside the door, "It's Takao!"

Max took the tape out of the camera, set the camera down and tossed the tape to a running Daichi who ran deeper into the dojo right when Takao opens the door,

"Okay…where's Max and Daichi?!" he growled and spotted the cute blonde waving innocently at him by the couch with the camera,

"You!" Takao grabbed the nearest thing next to him, a long piece of bread and was about to chase after Max with it if Anna didn't grab the break from behind and out of his hands,

"Don't you dare hurt my Maxie-Pie!"

"Huh?" Takao gave her a strange look.

"Thanks Anna!" Max made a break for it at that moment.

"Hey!" Takao shouted after him and went on a wild goose chase.

"What's going on?" Kaida asked who just walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm not sure, Max and Daichi came back with some tape and Takao came in and started running after them," Anna summarized and Kaida turned slightly red, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…" Kaida muttered, still bright red.

"Oh! I did it, Kaida! I did it!" said Anna taking hold of Kaida's hands and getting flour all over Kaida while she was at it.

"Did what?"

"Maxie-Bear and I are together! I'm so happy! We're going to the concert together!" said Anna excitedly,

"Really? That's great! Congratulations!" said Kaida with a smile.

"Hey! You look happy, something good happen?" Anna asked and Kaida changed colors again.

"U-Um…nothing too special…"

"Aw, come on, you tell me!"

"Well…"

Just then, Daichi ran into the room again,

"Sh!" he shushed everyone before looking around to make sure Takao's not behind him. He then walked up to Kaida,

"So, can we show this at your wedding?" he asked excitedly. Kaida turned redder and grew an anime vein and then whacked Daichi over the head and taking the tape,

"We'll discuss that _after _I'm old enough to marry! Though I don't think Takao will even keep this for the occasion anyway…"

"You're going to marry Takao!?"

Kaida half-anime fall,

"I am not! Daichi's just saying that because he thinks it's funny!" Kaida exclaimed to Anna. Daichi rubbed his head and snapped out of it…and noticed his chance so he snatched the tape back and ran off.

"Ah! DAICHI!" Kaida shouted after him.

"Hmm, you really are getting back to normal," said Anna with a smile, "Should I tell everyone that you're engaged?" she teased,

"NO!" Kaida shouted and then started to run after Daichi to get that tape back. Anna watched her go and giggled to herself,

"_Well, I see things worked out in the end after all. Even Kaida found her happy ending on the most romantic day of the year!" _Anna shook her head as she watches the tape get thrown around and in the end, Kaida gave up, Takao was left still angry, Daichi lost the tape, but Max secretly hid it.

15 years later:

"Ooh, look at that!" a mini-Takao exclaimed in a whisper pointing at the cat in front of him.

"You know there are bugs under there right, Makoto?"

Makoto jumped and hit his head on the bench above him and the cat woke up and ran away.

"Ah! Kitty!!" Makoto cried after it in anime tears, though he quickly turned around with an anime vein glaring at the two-toned haired boy behind him.

"You're such a jerk, Gou!" he shouted,

"Hn, sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction," said Gou with a light smirk.

"Well that wasn't very nice! I can see why Daddy always says you're just like your own father!" said Makoto angrily at Gou and pouted.

"My father says the same thing about you," said Gou.

"Makoto!"

Makoto turned to see his father waving to him,

"Come on! I need to take you guys home! Before Kai kills me…" Takao muttered the last part,

"Coming, Daddy! I'm still mad at you…" said Makoto to Gou for the second part but Gou only shrugged as he follows Makoto.

* * *

"I owe you, Kai," said Takao when he dropped both Makoto and Gou off at the Hiwatari Mansion. 

"Just come back and pick up your kid," said Kai,

"Of course I will! Just don't let anything happen to him," said Takao as he peaks in to see Makoto and Gou playing together happily (as if they never had the fight).

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Thanks, Kai!"

"Say hi to Kaida for me," said Kai at the last second before Takao left,

"Sure thing!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This will be so much fun!" said Anna to Kaida as she did Kaida's hair.

"R-Really Anna, it is pretty special but…maybe we're making a too much of big deal out of this?" said Kaida with a sweatdrop.

"Nonsense! Going out on a double date every five years is a special tradition for us! How many couples do you know got together on Valentine's Day and stayed together and even ended up marrying the person? Not to mention having kids," Anna pointed out,

"True…has it really been 15 years?" Kaida asked trying to look at Anna but she kept her head still as Anna continued to work on Kaida's hair,

"So where are you going to leave Mark?" Kaida asked,

"Maxie-Boo and I were going to leave him with Kai but I heard you and Takao already arranged for Makoto to stay there for the night and I don't think Kai wants more than 2 kids at his place so we called up Kyoujyu asking him to watch over Mark for us," said Anna and she found a knot in Kaida's hair and almost made Kaida yelp after pulling on it.

"I see…"

"Hm? What's wrong? You nervous?"

"Kind of. It's Valentine's Day after all," said Kaida looking at the large mirror and the chocolates she placed there.

"Kaida-Chan…its Takao, he'll eat anything you make for him," Anna reminded.

"True…but half of the stuff I make turn out…weird," said Kaida in anime tears,

"But he loves it anyway," Anna reminded.

"…Yes. He's such a sweetheart. And he's all mine!" said Kaida with a smile.

"_Yes…the only thing I wanted for my birthday, for Christmas, for White Day, for all this time…was you. My beloved Taka-Chan…"_

_End _

* * *

**Notes:**

**-I seriously, did not know what a prostitute was until 7****th**** grade (according to the friend that told me the definition) but then I forgot and she had to tell me again in 9****th**** grade. But I never even remembered being told what prostitute meant until the 9****th**** grade…Yeah, I usually go to that certain friend to find the meaning of words that I don't know. But most of those words turn out to be words that causes her to say "I'll tell you when you're older!" and then I would say "I'm older that you are!"**

**-The other 2 'OC's' were: my friend Chichai, the friend in Scotland in this story. And Mark, Max and Anna's son. Yes, that means Makoto and Gou are the real things! P.S. I forgot to ask you what you wanted to name your son, Sora-Chii so I just went with my original OC name for Max's son for the next. Generation…**

**-I admit it: I'm having a very hard time finding a loophole in the Rei/Mao couple…I hate that couple so, so much!**


End file.
